Spiders, Fluff and Pans, Oh My!
by TheVampireChickWithNoFangz
Summary: Ever wonder if Rapunzel is scared of creepy crawlers? Well you can find out if you read this story, goes from smashing boyfriends in the head too playful kissing on beds, you know, the usual. Rated T for blood. And I know, shit summary...


**Hey, me again, I know, I can't stop posting, once I've started I can't stop! :S**

**Anyway this one is really rubbish cause I didn't really think this one out very well and the way I've wroten it makes me cringe, when I re-read it, honestly, I really just wanted to post it without checking for mistakes first.  
**

**Oh and I've noticed I haven't been doing any disclaimers so I'll start now,  
**

**Disclaimer - I dont own any part of Tangled, which includes these characters from my oneshot, they all belong to the wonderful Disney (Except the spider, he's mine ;))  
**

**Enjoy!  
**

* * *

"Ahhhhhh!"

Eugene Fitzherbert, who was causally reading on his nice comfy bed, fell out of said bed when he heard a _very_ familiar scream that came just down the hallway from his room.

Pillows and blankets pinned him to the stone floor as he struggled to break free of his soft prison, desperate to find out if Rapunzel was okay. When he finally broke free, he dashed around his bed to get to the door, but going that fast made him trip on the blankets that somehow followed him, making him nearly cry out as he bashed his nose on the floor.

"Oh, come on!" He groaned as he gripped his nose that was now unfortunately bleeding, but thankfully not broken, much to his relief. But his relief was short lived. He gripped his nose hard in his fist, trying to relive some pain as he quickly, but carefully this time, reached the door and slammed it open, nearly scaring a maid to death, what with his panicked look and bloody nose.

Paying no attention to the maid, he sprinted to the Princesses door and urgently knocked on the wood, "Rapunzel, you okay?" He asked with an edge. His nose was now rapidly bleeding and was starting to make him go woozy, but he shook his head every other second to clear his vision "Rapunzel?" He asked again, this time muffled a bit from his hand.

Ten seconds passed and he heard another shrill scream coming from the very room he was standing before, and without waiting any longer, he kicked the door in, and let him self in.

What he saw made him laugh.

There, on her massive kind sized bed was the Princess, frying pan in hand while she looked frantically at the floor that was beside her bed. Pascal popped his head around her neck and was watching the floor as intensely as her.

When she heard the slam from her now unhinged door, she screamed even louder, nearly throwing her frying pan at Eugene. Her wide, panicked eyes grew from fear to annoyance, then back to fear again as she looked at Eugene's nose.

Eugene was oblivious to her staring as he laughed his ass off. Forgetting to keep pressure to his nose, he used his bloody hand to cover his mouth, to stop laughing. He instantly regretted as he recoiled and yelped as his nose now felt like it was about to explode. Moving his hand back to his nose, he didn't notice the massive hand print of blood around his mouth and on his cheeks that was left behind.

Rapunzel's eyes got even wider as she looked at the handprint in disgust, and Pascal leaped with a shriek into her hair, or whatever hair there was. His big eyes could be seen poking around from his hiding place as they traveled back and forth to Eugene and the floor.

"Ow better not do that again, that hurt" He gripped his nose again, fearing that he may have actually broke it. Not his perfect nose! "Ow!"

His thoughts started to race about broken noses, but was interrupted by another shriek from the young girl on the bed. He looked back at her and saw her bend her knees and attempted to look underneath the bed, her pan still poised to strike. He chuckled again and asked, "Blondie, what are you doing?"

Her eyes were still locked on the gap as she whispered, "I'm waiting for that little monster to show up, I went too get it, but the little bugger started to crawl to me really fast and I jumped on the bed to get away, and now it's hiding under the bed and I can't get it!" she whined at the end of her explanation, waving her pan at the floor, almost dropping it, but then quickly recovering.

Eugene, confused like always when it came to his girlfriend, bent down, carefully minding his nose, and looked underneath the bed. The bed covers on the other side made it pitch black so he couldn't see a thing. He sat there for a few minutes and sighed when nothing caught his eye, starting to think that his girlfriend was imaging things again. He made to get up and joke about Rapunzel's fear of everything, but something still eluded him.

You see, while he was looking straight ahead under the bed, he never looked up at the beams that held the bed together. So he never saw the little creepy crawler land on his perfectly combed hair, nor did he feel the light tap of when it landed. He got up, oblivious still and smirked at Rapunzel,

"Blondie, you really need to get your eyes checked, there's nothing down there, you sure you feeling okay? He chuckled as she scrunched up her face in confusion as she bent over the edge of the bed and looked herself. When she saw nothing, she sat back up and looked confusedly at Eugene. He chuckled again as he pretended to check her forehead, to see if it was hot. But by doing so made him bend his head ever so slightly, making the crawler visible to Rapunzel.

She squealed as she saw its beady bug eyes staring right at her from it post on Eugene's head.

Without thinking about it, she grasped her weapon and before Eugene could move, she smashed it onto of his head, repeatedly hitting him, but thankfully not enough to knock him out.

Eugene was however, losing his vision as she kept hitting him, trying to end the little monster. Without thinking he tackled Rapunzel on the bed to stop her assault. He pinned down her arms with his hand and used his body to hold the rest of her down. She squirmed underneath him, watching his hair fearfully as she waited for the spider to make its appearance. Eugene on the other hand, had fire in his eyes as he looked at Rapunzel with shock and disbelief.

"What the hell was that for Rapunzel?"

She flinched at his tone and use of her real name. He never used her real name unless he was mad or concerned. It was kinda easy to guess which one he was now.

"I – I was trying to hit it" her feeble response was, her eyes starting to tear up as she avoided his stare.

Realizing that he was scaring her, he loosened his hold on her, letting her move and lay down beside him, her eyes still avoiding his. He said more softly, "What were you trying to hit?" He reached out and rubbed her shoulder, trying to sooth her. It worked as she looked back into his eyes and smiled a bit at the lack of fire in his amber orbs.

"The spider"

"What spider?"

"The one that I was looking for, it was on you head, and I kinda, you know, attacked it out of instinct" she mumbled the last bit as she looked down with shame. She frantically locked up at him,

"I didn't mean to, it was an impulse, I forgot that what was happening all I knew was I had too-"

Her rushed explanation was interrupted by Eugene's lips that now descended upon her softly. His lips gently caressed her top lip as he felt her relax into the kiss. Her hands slowly gripped his neck, playing with the ends of hair that her fingers came across. She hummed against his mouth as he nibbled her top lip, breathing deeply through his nose as he cupped her cheek, bringing her forehead forward to rest on his as he smiled gently at her, brushing her hair away from her eyes. He pecks her lips again before saying, "I'm not mad at you okay? I'm sorry I scared you Blondie" He wiped is thumb against her cheek as he pleaded with his eyes for her to forgive him.

She smiled gently at him, her eyes showing warmth that he desperately needed to see. He went to kiss her again but was stopped by her hand, his eyes shot open with confusion and disappointment, "What is it?"

She giggled at him as she got up from the bed and went to her wash bowl and towel. She wet the towel and started to dab his nose that was now caked with dried blood. He yelped as he remembered his little injury that seemed to have slipped his mind so quickly. It was no wonder that she had no marks on her face. She mumbled a small sorry as she carried on more gently, making him look more presentable, and not like he just ate someone. She giggled at that thought. He smirked up at her.

"What are you laughing at Princess? Something on my face" He joked as he lifted his eyebrows in mock offence and a little pout on his lips.

She rolled her eyes and giggled again as she dabbed the last bit of blood from his pouted lips. "All done" she declared, proud of her work.

"Why thank you dear nurse, I feel so much better, now however will I repay you?" He smirked as he pretended to think, and before she knew it, he picked her up in his arms and bounced her onto the bed again, this time more playfully as he crawled up to her eye level. She giggled, "Eugene!" She drawled out, as he pinned her to the bed again.

His smirk turned into a soft smile as he looked down at his Blondie. She stopped squirming when she noticed that she was being watched and starred back into his eyes lovingly.

"What is it?" she asked softly, gracefully drawing patterns on his cheek. He leaned into her touch and hummed quietly while closing his eyes. He said with his eyes still closed, "How did I get so lucky?"

She tilted her head, confused, "Huh?"

He opened his eyes and looked intensely into hers, all playfulness gone.

"How did I ever get so lucky, to have you?" He asked again, "Cause the way I see it, I don't deserve you at all, not even close." He wrapped his arms around her frame, holding on tightly, as if she was going to disappear and buried his head against her shoulder.

She looked up at the ceiling as she twirled his smooth, silky locks in her fingers, thinking of a response, but could not find one. She hugged him close as she felt his breathing grow deeper as he started to drift away.

Rapunzel looked lovingly at her lover as his features grew softer, his face becoming more boyishly cute as he dreamed. She stroked his cheek as she whispered, "You deserve me because you set me free, you're my knight in shinning armor, and I will always be eternally grateful too you, I love you with all my heart, and nothing will ever, _ever_ change that, _I promise_" She wiped a few tears from her eyes as she laid next to him, grabbed his hand and held on tight as she slowly started to drift off.

Little did she know was that the young man was still awake. Making sure that she was in a deep sleep, he gently sat up and rested his elbow on a pillow, propping his head in his hand while he watched his beloved sleep. He had heard her confession. He thought he could never love her more than he already did before, but he was wrong.

Looking over the edge of the bed, he saw her frying pan abandoned on the floor, from when he tackled her. He wondered briefly where Pascal was but he didn't dwell on the thought, he was probably hiding.

Getting tired himself, he gently tucked himself and Rapunzel under the sheets, reasoning with himself that if any guards came in, he wouldn't be seen under all the pillows and blankets. Grabbing a hold of his Princess, he slowly started to lose consciousness.

He last thought before he drifted of was, _I hope I don't have spider guts in my hair…_

* * *

**Yeah so that's it, shit I know but hey, we all have those days. **

**I was planning for this to be more playful, the way my daydream made it, but it eneded up being a little unplayful, if ya get what I mean...  
**

**And the spider thing came from what I had to do today with my Mum. Basically loads of spiders have decided that they like my Mums bedroom and they have been taking up rent behind her headborad and I had to help her get rid of them, let me tell ya, it was a bloody disaster, I've never seen her run so fast in my life xD **

**Anyway remember to review, I take all sorts!  
**


End file.
